Meet Otousan and Onichan!
by Anime Pakview
Summary: Sakura met Syoaran's Mother, and his 4 lousy drunk hidden sisters. Now it's time for Syoaran to meet Sakura's Otousan and Onichan!


Meet the family

Syoaran is walking down from his apartment to the first level. 

Syoaran walks up to number 23 on a box that's attached to a wall, "I haven't checked my mail in a while" Syoaran becomes frustrated by the fact that all that was left in the box was junk mail. As well... he recieved a sample of laundry soap "What a bunch of shit!" Syoaran picks up the junk and throws them in the garbage. Syoaran continues back to his apartment, upset that he never recieved a letter from Hong Kong.

~*~

"So... Sakura, I heard from Tomoyo that your with Li Syoaran from Hong Kong " said her father greeting a smile at her, continues washing the dishes.

"Tomoyo told you that!?!?" asked Sakura with a surprised looked on her face, she is cleaning up from breakfast,

Sakura's father remains washing the dishes, but doesn't hesitate to smile at his daughter, "Yes, after the Nadeshiko Festival. You were the princess, and he was the prince in the play. Everyone thought the way you handled as the princess was played very well. That was what I thought..."

"What do you mean Otousan?" asked Sakura still confused, "I did perform, just what does that have to do with Tomoyo telling you that I'm with Syoaran-sama?"

"But what Tomoyo has told me, you and Syoaran did not go by the scirpt after he told you that he loved you, you played the role with your heart,"

"WHAT!!!" My family's finding out about Syoaran-sama FROM TOMOYO!!!" thought Sakura, "Why can't she EVER leave me alone?"

"Is something the matter Sakura-chan?"

"NO!!! Everything's alright, I've just gotta pick th--" said Sakura as she picks up a napkin from the floor, "Done! I'll be at Syoaran's, bye!"

"S-Sakura-chan?"

"I'm gonna head right over to Syoaran's apartment!"

~*~

Syoaran was watching television when Sakura arrived to his apartment, Syoaran rushed to the door wondering who it could be, "Sakura?"

"Ohayo Syoaran-sama!" she smiled at him as he opened the door,

"Ohayo," said Syoaran rubbing his head, "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What are you doing here?' " asked Sakura as she placed her thumb in her mouth and began to cry, "You don't like me...?"

"Ah, of course not Sakura!!!!!!" he said as he tried to make up an excuse for his action, "It's just a coincidence that you're here at a time like this, I was watching something interesting on television and I --Hey, it's 9:37 isn't it?" he sweatdropped as he recited his speech at her fast, "Errr... can I come in?" asked Sakura, "Yeah sure!" replied Syoaran,

--

Sakura took a seat on the couch in Syoaran's living room, the room was pretty blank. Syoaran had pictures of some of his sisters on top of the television. One had a picture of Syoaran with all of his sisters on a beach, he was blushing in the picture since all of his sisters were in swimsuits. Sakura walked up to the television to take a closer look, she smiled and placed the picture back on the television. She looked at the room once more, "Syoaran is a pretty clean person, Not bad... for a boy..."

"What are you doing?" asked Syoaran as he arrived from the kitchen with lemonade in his hands. Sakura smiled at the boy "I'm just exploring your domain,"

"My domain is a bit empty right now..." said Syoaran as he took a seat on the couch and places the lemonade on the table located in front of the couch. "Why is it empty?" asked Sakura joining him,

"I'm going back to Hong Kong next week," replied Syoaran, "As well as Meilin...(long pause) Time is short isn't it?"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing, Syoaran was going back to Hong Kong, "Syoaran! You can't leave now, I need you to be here with me," she grabbed his arm and layed her head on it. Syoaran gave her a sweet smile, "Sakura, I got a week. Isn't that enough time already?" Sakura stared at him like he was dumb, "NO!" Syoaran began to laugh. Sakura blushed a bright crimson red, "And besides the point Syoaran..." Syoaran stopped laughing, Sakura continued, "I want you come over to my house to have dinner..."

Syoaran dropped his jaw, "COME OVER TO YOUR HOUSE?!?!?!" he yelled his lungs out, Sakura looked at him confused, "Why?" Syoaran began to explain, "Your brother... he-he hates me... and I don't know if I wanna see my ancestor... actually, half ancestor..." Sakura gave him a smile, "Oh Syoaran, relax... I met your mother and she was very nice... Originally, I thought she would be a very weird person. But I learned, that she really wasn't!"

Syoaran gave Sakura a smile, "Okay... I guess you're right..." Syoaran gave her a kiss on the cheek, Sakura blushed once more, Syoaran began to speak, "Now... give me the actual reason why you want me to meet your family?" Sakura perked up, "Otousan keeps asking questions about you... and if you came over... maybe he'll stop asking me so much questions..." 

"That's it?"

"Also! Onii-chan is worried about me hanging around you, I want you to prove him wrong..." Syoaran made a sweatdrop, "I can't believe that's why you want me to meet your family!!!" Sakura made a sweatdrop herself, "But... Syoaran-sama, please, for me?" Syoaran gave her a smile, "Yeah, sure..." 

--

Sakura is leaving Syoaran's apartment, "Bye Li-sama!!!!!!" Syoaran is left there laying on the floor,"What have you gotten into now Syoaran...?"

--

"I'M HOME!!!!" said Sakura as she began to skip all the way from home, energetic she was. She entered her house and made her way toward the kitchen to see her brother Toya drinking some hot chocolate, Toya saw this and began to laugh, "What drugs have you been on, kaiju?" Sakura grabbed a frying pan in the kitchen and slammed him on the head with it, "Shut up Peach Blossom fairy!!!" Toya became annoyed, "Why are you so cheery?" Sakura stopped and gave him a smile, "Syoaran-sama's coming over!" Toya then sighed, "Oh... I thought it could be worse, like the chinese brat coming over to our house..." Toya begins leaving the kitchen then stops, he realizes what's happening, "THAT CHINESE BRAT IS COMING OVER?!?!?!"

~*~

The Next day...

"Oh Syoaran-sama, they'll love you, don't worry!!! I guarentee it!!" said Sakura with a smile as she hooked onto to Syoarans arms while walking towards her house,"You've been to my house before, remember?" Syoaran nodded and wondered if her father would remember him or if Toya would beat him up. Syoaran was a bit scared, since Sakura's older brother and Otousan would look at him strangely. He sweatdropped, "I bet everything will be great Sakura-sama..."

Sakura smiled at him, then ran forward to her house, "Tadda!!! My house, remember?" Syoaran made another sweatdrop, "Errr... yes... I remember... I think..." "COME SYOARAN!!!" Sakura grabbed his hand and headed towards the house. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

~*~


End file.
